


I Never Thought I'd Die Alone

by TheFrenchiestFry4210



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchiestFry4210/pseuds/TheFrenchiestFry4210
Summary: Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He's at the sweet age of 16 and should be out partying, but instead he's sitting in an empty bathtub with a bloody razor clenched in his hand, contemplating on whether or not he should use it...





	I Never Thought I'd Die Alone

Klaus shot up and was instantly hit with a truck of dizziness and nausea, he could taste bile in the back of his throat. His clammy hands reached over the side of the bed and found a trash can, he weakly brought it to the space between his knees. After he pukes half his organs out he takes It the room around him, It took him a moment for him to hear a rapid beeping and realize where he was, he releases a dramatic groan, slumping back down on the hospital bed.

Memories of The night prior were like puzzle pieces scattered around his brain. It didn't take him long to figure most of it out and let out another frustrated groan, glancing over his pale, delicate 16 year old body. His eyes reached his wrists, His fingernails were blue and the area from halfway down his forearm to his fingers were tightly wrapped in a gauze bandage that were still slightly bloodied in multiple places, a light flickered in his mind.

⚠**Trigger Warning**⚠

"You're stronger than this, Klaus" Ben insisted (he had died last week in a mission) Klaus didn't answer, pinning himself against the bathtub's edge, the bath empty. His eyes continue to dispense tears, red and puffy with irritation, throat only allowing muffled or choked sobs to escape. A razor was clenched in his 'GOODBYE' hand and his knees to his chest with his trembling arms keeping them there. 

"Don't do this, think about how our siblings would feel" Ben begged, but Klaus tuned him out again. 

Everyone had already fallen asleep hours ago, he made sure of it, they all had to be in bed by 9 and asleep by 10, even though realistically most of them didn't sleep until midnight. Last time Klaus checked the time it was 2:27 am.

Klaus held up the razor and made the inside of his other wrist show before taking the sharp blade and pressing it against his flesh, letting out a muffled "goodbye.." Before sliding it across, performing the same action with the opposite wrist. The tub began to fill with scarlet red as Klaus' world went dark.

\--------

"Shit"  
Klaus now noticed that none of his siblings were in there with him. "Think about how our siblings would feel" Klaus mocked, but he dusts it off rather quickly, they're probably off on a mission, anyway. If he was being honest, he really didn't feel like explaining to them, it would be too much explaining and they didn't care before, so why now?

\--------

After solving yet another robbery, Diego immediately went up to Klaus' room to tell him about it, his heart stopped and dropped into his abdomen at the sight of nothing but a note, he cautiously inched closer and opened it with care.  
"He overdosed, Diego." Said a stern voice that  
made Diego's blood boil. 

"Then ex-explain this n-note." Luther marched forward "It's probably just fanmail, Deigo." "Y-You are unbe-believable, Luther!" Anger stung his throat and he practically screamed as he took the note back so fast it made Luther's head spin. "He- He k-" "Spit it out, Diego!" He demanded with no remorse in his voice whatsoever "H-He k-k-killed h-himself.., Luther" Deigo's voice had dropped from a shout to practically a whisper, hot tears stung his eyes, his fists clenched, fingernails digging into his palms. He shoves past Luther and heads for the front door.

Diego sprinted out of the house and started bolting toward the hospital with fresh tears still streaming down his face in rivers, praying that Klaus wasn't dead, no, he couldn't be dead, this couldn't be happening right after Ben, no, it  
couldn't be. 

The thought of Klaus dead petrified him, he remembered all the times Klaus cracked a joke that sent everyone into stomach aching laughter, the silly outfits he would wear when their dad wasn't home, his contagious laughter that always lightened the mood, how he was always there for his siblings.

Diego slid through the front doors and behind a line of people standing in front of the  
receptionist's desk, he swore it took centuries to get to the desk. 

"How may I assist you to-" "Where's my brother." 

The receptionist looked taken aback by his behavior but quickly brushed it off "Last name?" The puny lady replied "Hargreeves" She started flipping through a bundle of papers for what seemed like decades before asking "Klaus Hargreeves?" Diego nodded, letting out a sigh of relief after a large weight had been taken off his shoulders, the receptionist cleared her throat. "Third floor, room 341"

\-----

Klaus shot upright in bed, gasping for air, his entire body trembling in a cold sweat, his mind set on overdrive. Nightmares for him had always been normal. A doctor entered with a stern look on his face, Klaus gulped. "You have a visitor, a mister.." The doctor's voice trailed off as his eyes went down to the clipboard in his hand "Diego Hargreeves..?"

Klaus questioned whether or not he wanted to see Diego, knowing he'll definitely want an explanation and why Klaus didn't wake him up instead. He sighed "Let 'em in"

End of chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice, I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
